Arthur Bennett and the Mysterious Beast
Arthur Bennett I ran faster than I ever had done before. The beast chasing me was huge and also fast, but not fast enough to catch me before I got to my ship. My ship was two streets from me now and the beast was just one behind. "Hey idiot!" I yelled as I stopped and turned towards it. I took out my neon sword. The sword was shining blue, it was made of by a very close friend and a Cyclopes. I used it for about 8 years now, since I was 13. The beast roared and stopped as it saw my sword. I wasn't exactly sure what it was. I was walking around the black market here in New York, the worst of the city when I ran into this guy. He was in a hurry and tackled me accidentally or at least that's what I thought. He extracted a bit of my blood when he tackled me. I acted like I didn't notice then I followed him. He entered a secret laboratory and started working on whatever he was working on. I was about to leave when I saw the beast. It looked like a hellhound but larger, with much more teeth than the normal. It also had dark black horns and a long tail with spikes. That's when the scientist injected the beast with my blood. The beast started yelling and then its eyes turned the same color as mine, green. More spikes started appearing out of its tail and its horns started growing. Soon it looked like he had a trident on his head. Then it turned its head towards me; it seemed to have smelled me or something because I was hidden behind a door and watching through a window. The beast broke its cage with ease then ran towards me pushing the scientist to the side. That's how I got here. The beast continued running towards me. It saw my sword, then it opened its large mouth and spat blue fire at me...that was new. I jumped to the side. "What the hell was that?!" I whined. The beast was on top of me now. I tried to break free but it didn't let me. My sword was a few feet away from me. "Get off me!" I ordered, but nothing as the beast wouldn't move. It stared at me with its giant green eyes. Something happened because I was no longer struggling to break free, it seemed to have frozen me or something. I continued staring at its eyes and soon I was lost in my own memories. "Mom, where are you?" '' ''"I am here son." "Why can't I see anything?" '' ''"Because you don't want to." '' ''"But its all dark mom. How can I see if its all dark?" '' ''"You're the light, make it shine son." '' I shook my head as I saw more and more memories. The beast didn't seem to try to harm me but to communicate or something. ''"At ease!" '' ''"Captain, with all do respect, don't you think this mission is stupid?" '' ''"Soldier Bennett, I do think its stupid to be out here guarding the Base but orders are orders." "Yes but-" "Captain, we're under attack!" The memories continued, then after one last memory which involved me being drunk, they stopped. "What are you?" I asked the beast. It just stared at me, then got off. It stared at the sky for a little while. Something started moving on his back, then huge wings were spread wide in front of me. I stared amazed at the beast. "You can fly?" The beast simply turned its head at me as it leaned it bowed. I pat his head, then I walked to his side. "Mind if you give me a ride?" I whispered. The beast didn't move as I got on top of it. "What can I call you?" I wondered. "I am pretty sure you're a boy so...how about Black Beast?" It growled. "Yeah, I agree that name sucks." I placed my hand on my chin. "How about..." I stared at its tail. "Spikes?" It took off. I have to admit that the beast was way faster than my ship as its speed was incredible. The beast dodged the ships flying above and flew around a few buildings; then it flew high towards the sky. "I guess you like Spikes." The End Category:One-shot Category:ExtremeSSJ4